


Adventure

by TheProfessor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Doctor pops in to Stark Tower. Tony has a techno-fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr. <3

“Look at this!” Tony stuck his head into the TARDIS. “Different dimension! I thought this was strictly theory, I never thought I'd see it put into practice-”

“Don't touch anything!” Ten yelled, watching Tony run inside. The rest of the Avengers looked on in confusion. “Well come on the lot of you, get in!”

Bruce was the first to succumb to his curiosity and walk inside. Tony was running around the TARDIS console trying to decide what to touch first. “I wouldn't do that, Tony.”

Tony raised his head from the time rotor. “Look at it!”

“Her,” the Doctor corrected, pulling the doors shut behind them all. “The TARDIS is a fully sentient machine. And she is a she.”

“A she?” Thor looked up at the ceiling. “Um... Hello, machine that is bigger on the inside.” The TARDIS hummed appreciatively. There was no technology like this in Asgard.

Clint and Natasha were looking around and whispering skeptically to one another. Steve was looking around much like Thor, completely overwhelmed.

“How big is it?” Thor asked.

“On the inside?” The Doctor asked. “It varies a bit, though last time I checked it was roughly the size of the Empire State building.” He grinned and ran around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons. “So... Want to go on an adventure?”

Tony yelled a resounding 'YES!' before the rest of them could say a word.

The Doctor grinned and pulled a final lever. The TARDIS whirred to life, setting the other five of the Avengers on a sort of amazed edge. “Let's go see the universe! Allonz-y!”


End file.
